Dr Omote and Miss Ura
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Vampire Moka is Mr. Hyde, Regular Moka is Dr. Jekyll, Lightning is caught in the middle. She's attracted to Mr. Hyde and finds herself repulsed by Dr. Jekyll, but how will she get past her disgust in order to keep her Mr. Hyde with her, despite her Dr. Jekyll?
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Rosary and Vampire or Final Fantasy XIII though I do love both very much. _**

**_Ah, I've been brewing this one for quite some time and I'm very interested in seeing your reactions to it, considering it's a new pairing for me. I've done Moka with Rias, Moka with… actually haven't done that yet, you'll have to wait til tomorrow for that. Anyway, I like putting Moka with people to see how it works out with their personalities._**

**_This one is another one that features Ura and Omote as two different people, much like Eye Scream did, but this time they're in the same body more like the canon. You'll understand as the story goes on, I'll allow you to read and enjoy now._**

* * *

Lightning groaned as she walked into work. The busy office was quiet due to not many people having arrived yet. Lightning moved to the locker rooms and took out her uniform, changing quickly and giving no time for the security guards watching the camera to see much of her figure. Heading back out to her desk, she sat her bag down and began filing the report that was due tomorrow on a case her team had solved yesterday. She was nearly halfway finished with it when something caught her attention.

"Hey Light!" Lightning glanced up to see her field partner, Fang, walking in.

"You're late." She huffed.

Fang shook her head with a grin. "No, you're just half an hour early." She chuckled.

Every morning it was the same greeting and the pair had grown used to it. Fang didn't take it to heart and Lightning ignored the brunette's comment on her punctuality. The younger officer went back to the report, knowing Fang would be doing the same within seconds and the brunette would be complaining about it for the next hour.

Sure enough, Fang groaned out in frustration as she began her paperwork. The pair worked in silence for the most part, despite the occasional growl of irritation from Fang. Lightning stifled her sighs and growls of annoyance at her partner's obnoxious behavior and continued with her own report. She was nearly completely finished when a voice cut into her conscious.

"Man, why do we have to do so much work on this stuff?" Fang griped, not at all happy with the amount of work.

Lightning had finally had enough. "Well, maybe you should do your paperwork the day it's assigned so that the day after you can catch up on sleep or do something useful with yourself that doesn't involve complaining about work that's due the next day."

"Aren't you just full of rays, Sunshine." Fang sighed, rolling her eyes as Lightning did the same at the nickname.

"Morning, ladies." Sazh, the senior field agent called to them as he set down his breakfast.

"You're late." Lightning told him.

"No, you're always an hour early." The tall man replied.

"See, Light? I told ya you were early." Fang snickered.

"Sazh!" Chief Amodar called. "My office, now."

Sazh glanced at his breakfast before moving to the Chief's office and shutting the door behind him. "Yes, Chief?" he inquired.

"How is Lightning's progress?" Amodar inquired, turning to his old friend.

"Very slowly. She's taking everything seriously and doesn't seem to understand the team's humor, leading to several awkward moments while in the field. She is very quick to chase a suspect when they are making a run for it and her methods aren't always what we expect them to be." Sazh relayed the information he had been finding out since he met the pink-haired woman a year ago.

"A whole year and she's still not comfortable around the pair of you?" Amodar sighed.

"Fraid not, sir." Sazh shook his head.

"Well then, do you remember the case we talked about? The one Fang suggested?"

"Yeah." Sazh said slowly. "Are you suggesting-?"

"Yes I am. This should be the thing to do just the trick." Amodar handed Sazh a folder and the taller man accepted it, glancing at the front with a grin.

"Don't worry, Chief." Sazh chuckled. "If this doesn't make Lightning loosen up, then I quit."

"I hope she loosens up soon then." Amodar laughed. "I don't want to lose my best agent three years before his retirement date."

"Aw, you know I'm not retiring until I'm dead." Sazh waved to him.

"I know old friend. Now back to your team."

"We've got a case." Sazh called, walking back from Chief Amodar's office.

"On what?" Lightning asked, instantly alert.

"Looks like a local strip club's not been credited with actually having a license to be open. We've gotta do some undercover work to see if the owner's doin' their job."

"And that's our job?" Fang asked, receiving a wink from Sazh.

"Yup. Bar doesn't open until sunset, so be ready by then, understood?"

"Yes sir." The two junior field agents replied calmly. Lightning looked between her senior field agent and her partner, wondering what the wink had been for. _Probably something to do with the fact that Fang's probably already been there before. _The young officer huffed.

Sazh handed Lightning the file and had the pinkette look over all of the details while Fang was tasked with finding out any additional information on the club that the file didn't bother to contain.

Lightning opened the folder that had been handed to her and began reading over the details. The club's name was Rosary Lounge and the logo was a rosary with a pair of fangs sinking into the horizontal arms. Lightning scoffed at the design, but she had to admit that it was pretty original. The owner was a woman named Moka Akashiya and she ran it as a café during the day called Cross Bite. The logo for the café was the same for the lounge, which probably made making fliers and brochures easier.

_Well, the woman sure is resourceful._ Lightning inwardly mused, looking over the list of names of the people that worked there. Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Ruby Tojo, Fang-Fang Huang, Mizore Shirayuki… the list went on for a few more names and Lightning nodded. _I'll have to check out which ones work there during the day and which ones at night._

The day continued without much incident. Fang showed the coordinates, annual income rates and usual celebrations while Lightning checked out any records of criminal activity around the place. Both came out with nothing out of the ordinary except that it was the leading club in town, surpassing Chimera Hangout and The Cat's Miao.

Lightning was positively itching to get going and she kept glancing at the clock anticipating the coming sunset. Finally, Sazh glanced out the window and noted that they were an hour past the sunset, perfect time to head to the club.

"Alright, it's sundown. Getcha stuff and let's head out."

* * *

**_And there is your chapter one. Pretty much self-explanatory, right? Yeah I know, sometimes that can get boring, but it gets really tricky fitting these things in in the introductory chapter so I need to do it while I can. Plus, they're the police, so they go over this stuff anyway._**

**_Tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Rosary and Vampire or Final Fantasy XIII though I do love both very much._**

**_And we're back again for another glorious chapter. And of course, my favorite anime character of all time (bumping Inu-Yasha from his ten year place in first down to second), Moka appears in this chapter. Also, if you're familiar with my Knight in Shining Armor fic, then you will notice something familiar about this chapter as well. Please, by all means… enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

Lightning grabbed her bag as Fang cheered, also grabbing her bag. Heading to their locker rooms, the three officers donned the party clothes other agents had found in the Stealth and Cloaking room. Sazh slid into a pair of loose jeans and a black tank top under a green leather trench coat, Fang slipped into a short black skirt and a sparkling black tank top with sandals adorning her feet and eye shadow over her eyes; Lightning slid into a short white skort (skirt/shorts), a cutoff gray turtleneck sweat and a sleeveless white jacket with a pair heeled boots. The trio headed to the car and Sazh drove to the place they were supposed to be investigating. The strobe lights could be seen down the street and the line was fairly long. Parking the car a block away, each officer slid from the car and began styling their hair so as not to be easily recognized. Sazh gelled his down his to his shoulders, Fang slicked hers back and gelled it down and Lightning spiked hers into a punk rock hairdo with the back hanging straight down.

Strolling down the street, Fang took the lead, walking right up to the bouncer. "What's up, Chicken?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Hey Fang!" the muscular, brown-haired man—that looked _nothing_ like a chicken in Lightning's opinion—greeted her. "Ya got your pass? You know I can't let you and your friends in without it."

"Don't worry, I've got it." Fang chuckled, holding up a golden badge with a large picture of a stage mask on it. One side of the mask was bright pink with a bright green eye and a large smile adorning it's half of the mouth while the other side was silvery white with a bright red eye and had a closed mouthed frown across its face. Chicken took it and examined it thoroughly before giving it back and letting them through the large bat-shaped door.

Inside, the three officers peered around, taking in the strobe lights, the water-drop-shaped tables and the DJ's stand shaped like a cross. A blonde man wearing the bottom half of a karate uniform and no shirt was keeping the music going as bodies mingled on the dance floor.

"I thought this was supposed to be a strip club." Lightning shot to Sazh.

"It is, but the owner and dancers do shows every half an hour and after that, you can either go through one of those slit-pupil-shaped doors and have a private dance show, head to the bar where the bar mistress Succubus will get ya a drink or you can dance your heart out on the floor until the next show."

"Sounds like a pretty liberal place." Lightning muttered, taking another look around and analyzing everything.

"Well it is." The dark man told her. "So long as you're over the age of nineteen."

Lightning nodded and took in her surroundings once more. "Let's split up." She suggested. "We can observe from different angles that way and it will be easier for one of us, most likely one of you two since I'm unfamiliar with the place, to spot the owner of this place and check her license. Then we can all go home."

"We read ya." Fang beamed, turning and heading toward the dance floor.

"I'm going to go get some water." Sazh chuckled.

Lightning nodded and wandered around the building. The doors to the bathrooms were shaped like skulls for some reason. _How strange_. The officer scoffed inwardly. She took a peek inside of one of the empty rooms and found it padded all the way around with seats. In the center of the room was a pole attached to a small chest of drawers. Lightning opened one of the two drawers and found scented lotions and perfumes in there. _Seems normal, from what I've heard._

The pinkette exited the room and moved over to the bar, switching places with Sazh as he went to go explore the building to try finding something she didn't. Motioning to the azulette behind the counter, Lightning ordered some water. The girl nodded and brought her a glass of purified tap water. Lightning tested it to make certain there wasn't something in the plumbing to get her drunk and when the initial test proved false, she drank the water down, wiping her mouth and watching the dance floor.

Every once in a while, there would be a little dance show by one or a few girls and Lightning raised her eyebrows at the different beats for each girl. She couldn't really see from where she was, but the crowds definitely loved every second of every show.

Lightning glanced at her watch. They had been there for quite a while already. It was nearly ten thirty. Another hour and a half until they met up at the car to head back to headquarters. Moving over to the dance floor, Lightning contemplated dancing for a bit, but dismissed the idea as trivial and likely to distract her from her job. Heading over to a table, she kept her eyes peeled for anyone that might be considered the owner of the place.

A group of people laughed nearby and Lightning could tell that they were drunk enough to cause a bar fight. She wondered if she should keep her gun in her hand, but dismissed the thought because it would instantly blow her cover. Lightning stared around at all of the dancers, spotting Fang through the throng. Moving over to her partner, the pinkette asked, "Have you seen anything suspicious."

"Not a thing yet, Light."

"Well, keep your eyes open."

Fang nodded and disappeared within the crowd once more. Lightning shook her head at her partner's antics. Fang clearly was having a good time out on the dance floor, but at least she wasn't drinking. _Drinking on the job. Something Fang may have tried at least once._ Lightning shook her head and laughed, checking the time once more. Only an hour to go now. She could last that long.

Several men kept eyeing her and Lightning tried not to visually express what pigs she thought them all to be, though it was nice to know that her disguise worked for the most part. One man moved over to her and sat down, grinning like an idiot as he moved closer. "Hey babe." He breathed, breath laden with alcohol. "Aren't you still too young to be here."

"I'm twenty-one." Lightning replied dully, not bothering to even look at him.

"Ooh, I like'em young. Why don't you and I have a bit of fun. After all, it's not every day you're twenty-one."

"It is until I finally turn twenty-two." Lightning retorted, keeping a close eye on the man's hands.

"You're a smartass. There's something else you could be doing with that mouth." The man's red hair fell in his dazed blue eyes as he reached out and grasped her chin. Lightning was just about to forcibly kick his ass for touching her when a shadow appeared behind the man.

"That's no way to treat a lady." The shadow snarled and Lightning cocked her head to see Chicken lift the man by the scruff of his neck and toss him across the building, making the man slide into the wall. No one paid any mind to the incident and Chicken turned to Lightning. "Hey, you're Fang's friend, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Lightning stared up at the man in shock of the feat he had just accomplished without breaking a sweat.

"Don't worry about Gadot. He's an idiot. Just call if you need anything. My next shift as bouncer is in an hour." He turned away with a wave.

"Tch." Lightning crossed her arms and continued staring around her, wondering when this stake-out would end.

As it was nearing eleven thirty, Fang crept over to the shadows and sat there, looking around for someone in particular. She knew Lightning was looking for the owner, but the pinkette was unaware that the owner of this particular establishment didn't make her presence known until she had had her first dance and, on Sazh's orders, the Mistress of the House had delayed her performance.

A figure stepped over to the table and sat down opposite Fang, staring at her hard. "This friend of yours, Fang. Don't tell me she's unattractive."

"Not in the slightest, actually." Fang chuckled. "She's just really uptight. It's kinda hard to get her to relax, you know."

"Are you interested in her?" the figure inquired.

"Me? Nah, I've got Chicken to look forward to, after all. He's a really great guy, kinda surprised you didn't date him."

The figure smirked and Fang laughed. "I knew you had!"

"I never affirmed nor denied anything. So really, it was anyone's guess what I did with Chicken. But he is a good man, Fang. He'll treat you right."

"He'd better!' Fang mock-growled. They shared a laugh for a bit before the figure got back to business.

"This friend of yours, does she know?"

"She's not quite as familiar with this place as Sazh and I are." Fang whispered.

"Then I'll be sure to get her acquainted the same way I did you two."

"Oh, I'm gonna love this show."

"Bring her to the front and point her out to me before I go behind the curtain." The figure stood and made her way toward the stage at the other side of the dance floor. Tables were scooted to halfway onto the floor in order to give viewers a better look at the stage. The curtains drew and Fang grabbed Lightning.

"Come on, Light. " she urged, pulling the other agent to a table near the front of the crowd and sitting her down. "You're gonna love this show."

"Fang, do I have to be all the way up here?" Lightning sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes. This one's the _special._"

Lightning sighed at her partner's antics and settled into the seat. Fang quickly pointed out her partner to the figure and received a nod in exchange before the figure motioned to the DJ, who instantly took up the microphone. "And now, the woman you've all been waiting for, the Mistress of Mystery, the Diva of Devotion, the one who will steal the heart of every first-timer here… the lady of the house, Miss Ura!"

The lights dimmed and the curtain rose, revealing a figure under a single spotlight. Lightning raised an eyebrow. The woman had her back to the crowd and a sea of silvery white hair covered most of her form. Slowly, music began to play and the figure began to dance.

**_Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T ya say I'm ready for inspection  
Show me how you make a first impression_**

Luscious full hips waved to the beat as the figure turned. Her eyes were closed, but all other eyes marveled at the swaying body before them. Large breasts, muscular legs and a slender waist presented themselves to the crowd covered only by a short golden skirt, a scarlet tank top and her feet were adorned with black leather ankle boots.

**_Oh, oh  
can we take it nice and  
Slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it  
Low, low_**

Lightning scoffed as the beat took a turn for the more dance club style. However, her breath caught as the figure opened bright red eyes and moved easily to the beat. Body swaying seductively, the figure's eyes never left the section Lightning was sitting in, capturing the young officer.

**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long, baby slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long, Baby slow down the song_**

Lightning could feel her breath getting short at the sensual movements of the woman's body, moving effortlessly to the fast beat, yet somehow still giving off the illusion of being slower than they really were. And the eyes, those red eyes never left Lightning's blue except when the silver-haired beauty spun around.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Lightning scoffed to herself, but for the life of her, she couldn't look away.

**_If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in breathe me out so amazing_**

The woman began moving more freely around the stage, finally breaking her eyes from Lightning's as she stepped onto the dance floor to more utilize the space. As she did so, three others moved onto the stage behind her. Lightning took a moment to observe those other three while she cleared her head.

The first one the farthest away from her was a short girl that couldn't have been much past seventeen with short black hair, large purple eyes and a cosplay witch's costume to complete her look. She had a youthful look about her that made Lightning a bit suspicious of her age, but the officer was going to let it go until the dance was over.

The second one, just behind and slightly to the side of the silverette was taller than the other girl and had light purple hair with ice blue eyes. She had a lollipop in her mouth and grinned around it, her outfit consisting of a short skirt, a purple tank top and a pair of two inch high heeled shoes with a belt completing the outfit. She seemed old enough to be in her twenties, so Lightning deemed her safe to leave alone.

The last one looked to be about old enough to be almost in her thirties and was closest to Lightning. She had long black hair and purple eyes, which meant she was probably related in some way to the first girl. She wore nothing more than a corset and a shredded piece of clothing passing as a skirt with some leather knee-high black boots. This woman was old enough that Lightning took no suspicion of her and turned her attention back to the performance as a whole.

**_Breath me in, breathe me out…_**

The red-eyed woman moved back into the girls behind her before moving forward with each saying. With a small smirk on her lips, the red-eyed woman stepped to the side and let her dancers take over the short instrumental part before sliding back onstage for the last chorus.

**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long, baby slow down the song  
And when it's coming close to the end hit rewind  
All night long, baby slow down the song_**

At last the musical number ended and the dancers were called by different groups and led toward one of the rooms, Sazh had told her about. Lightning hurriedly stood from where she was and moved to one of the tables further in the back, settling down and wondering if she should order a drink after all. Before she could make up her mind, something caught her attention.

"Hi there." Lightning turned and met a pair of smoky red eyes. "You seem dazed. Can I help?"

"Um…"

The woman moved closer and settled herself on Lightning's lap, draping an arm around the officer's shoulders. "Did you enjoy my show?"

"Yeah." Lightning was unsure of exactly how to respond to this woman. Usually, if anyone had dared try what this woman had just don,e Lightning would have pushed them off of her and given them a warning punch. But those shrewd red eyes seemed to hypnotize her and it was hard for Lightning to concentrate on anything else.

"It's nice to meet you, you know." The woman murmured, leaning closer so that Lightning's entire vision was nearly obscured by the eyes. "I enjoy someone strong and solemn. Despite your look, you've obviously got a lot on your shoulders. I'm Ura."

"Lightning." The pinkette held out her hand and Ura shook it with a grin.

"So then, Lightning, what brings you here?" she asked, Lightning taking note that her teeth were sharper than normal.

"My friends dragged me here. They said I needed a night on the town. I don't do parties and crowds."

"Don't think of it as a crowd then." Ura told her calmly. "Think of it as a large family, though I do understand how you feel. I'm the same way."

"How could you be the same way?" Lightning scoffed in contempt. "You've got an entire posse of men glaring at me because you're sitting on my lap and not theirs."

Both glanced over to where three men were glaring steaming holes into Lightning's head as tears of anger leaked from their eyes. Their whispers about threats and getting Ura were none-too-quiet either.

"Don't mind them." Ura sniffed contemptuously. "They look like that to everyone that I sit on the lap of. Though, I think it's the first time they've seen me openly do it to a woman."

"Is that so?" Lightning raised an eyebrow, Ura's smirk retaliating.

"Yes it is so. I enjoy talking to you, Lightning. You've got quite the wit. Maybe you could come back tomorrow. And bring some friends, Fridays we celebrate-." Before the silver-haired woman could say anything more, both turned as a cry erupted from the direction of the strobe lights. A brawl was breaking out on the dance floor and Ura sighed. Lightning made to reach for her gun, but before she could, Ura called above the noise, "Crow, cut the music!"

The DJ instantly cut off the music and Ura moved forward. "Ice Queen, Raven Feather, crowd control." Ura continued. The dance floor cleared as the two men continued their fight on the dance floor. Ura stepped up to it and Lightning was going to motion to Fang and Sazh, but Ura's next word caught her offguard.

"Security!" the silverette called, putting a hand to her head. Within seconds, three women assembled behind her. One had short black hair that laid flat against her head and a traditional Chinese dress, another had long blonde hair and brown skin and the last was fair-skinned with bright orange-brown hair and a mischievous smirk on her lips. Lightning raised an eyebrow, wanting to watch this security in action.

"Sword, Strength, you two take care of this, Tears, you go ahead and stay back. You need to rest after the fight you broke up yesterday."

"Yes, Madame." The three girls chorused, the two girls ordered to clean the mess jumped into action instantly, pulling the males apart effortlessly and sitting them on opposite sides of the dance floor while Ura walked to the center of the floor.

"What's the problem?" she asked, red eyes surveying her surroundings in boredom.

"He was dancing with _my_ girlfriend!" the blonde man snarled, trying to get around Sword only to be pushed back down on the floor.

"Hey! She came at me first!" the brunette growled back, taking a swipe at Strength only for it to be blocked.

"Ladies, escort these two men out. And that man's girlfriend as well, Tears."

"You got it, Madame." Tears agreed as Sword and Strength easily picked up the men and carried them out while Tears escorted the young redheaded woman out behind them.

Ura turned back to the DJ and gave a thumbs-up, restarting the music and letting the dancers back on the floor. Lightning was impressed with how things had been taken care of. No wonder the police had never actually been called here before, the trouble was taken care of before the police were even needed.

_Though, that could be due to the owner not wanting to draw attention to the fact that they might not have a license. _The pinkette bit her lip as Ura returned. "Where were we?" the red-eyed woman inquired, smiling down at the undercover agent.

"I believe you were talking about a celebration held every Friday?" Lightning reminded her.

"Ah yes." Ura settled herself back on Lightning's lap and put a finger to her chin in thought. "Fridays are the days that teenagers sixteen and over are allowed in the club. Usually, you have to be nineteen before you're allowed entrance, but we relax on Fridays and Saturdays because those are the days that teens are most excited and they bring good business too."

"How do you make certain they're an adult?" Lightning asked curiously, wondering if the woman was lying.

"Have you met the bouncer, Chicken?" Lightning nodded. "He trained for years in the art of detection. He can usually tell a lot about a person, just by looking at them. However, he's also studied multiple IDs and knows how to detect a fake one."

"What if he gets one wrong?" Lightning pressed.

"In all my time knowing him, he's only gotten _one_ wrong. Mine." Ura chuckled and stood, glancing up to the clock. "I've got another show to do right before closing time."

"Closing time?" Lightning glanced at her watch and was surprised to find that it was nearly one in the morning. She should have reported back to the car nearly an hour ago so that they could head back to the base. "I have to be going too." She told Ura. "My friends will be getting worried."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Ura murmured, moving very close to the officer and looking down into her eyes. Lightning momentarily felt as if she were drowning in a pool of blood before shaking off the feeling. "Perhaps we can see each other again sometime… Lightning."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

_**Ah, first encounters. How I love them. Though, I'm thinking that for once I need to make Ura be the one caught offguard by feelings of love. I mean, pairing her with Rias, I made her seem smooth and savvy while Rias was flustered (despite the both of them staring at each other almost nonstop). And now here, I've got Lightning falling head-over-heels. Though, to be fair, Ura has done this plenty of times and Lightning's soldier-like personality won't let her think on it too long. Anyway, Review for me and tell me how much you hate my rambling.** _


	3. Chapter 3

Fang and Sazh resisted the urge to smirk as Lightning hurried out to the car and slid into the backseat. "Have fun?" Fang snickered, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I was working." Lightning replied with a huff.

"Of course, that's why you had that stripper on your lap." Sazh laughed.

"I don't see why you guys call them strippers. None of them took anything off during the show."

"You obviously weren't watching the other shows." Fang gasped. "I got to see Snow Queen's nipples right before she covered'em."

Lightning shook her head at her partner's lecherousness and fought not to think about the smoky-eyed silverette as they returned to headquarters. "Looks like we're sleeping here tonight." Sazh yawned, stretching and plopping into his chair.

"Works for me." Fang agreed, also falling into her chair.

"I can't." Lightning told them, grabbing the keys to her hoverbike. "I need to get home to Serah."

"Light, Serah is eighteen-years-old and perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Fang groaned. "And she's got all those NORA idiots around her with huge guns. Anybody would have to be a complete moron to attack her."

"It's not someone attacking her that I'm worried about." The pinkette snarled. "It's the NORA idiots' leader."

"Ah, do whatcha gotta do then." Fang waved her on.

She understood that Lightning was overly protective of Serah. She was the same way with Vanille. But it went to the extreme when either girl was dating someone. Lightning was dead-set on making certain Snow never laid a finger on any private area of Serah's body and Fang brandished her old-fashioned lance at anyone that dared to even ask Vanille on a date.

Lightning nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder, moving to the parking garage and hopping on her hoverbike, inserting the keys and speeding for home. Upon arriving at the house, her trained ears easily picked up a sound she was not happy with and blue eyes narrowed with fury. Slipping her keys from the slot as she jumped from the bike, she slammed the front door open as she entered, racing past all of the NORA operatives lounging on her couch.

"Oh shit!" Gadot shouted. "Why didn't I hear her pull up?"

"She uses her hoverbike." Lebreau replied casually, not the least bit panicked. "I told you that. I also told you what would happen next."

Lightning bounded up the stairs and arrived on the landing. Her sister's cries were much louder now and she let out a growl, snatching her sword from the wall and brandishing it as she sliced through her sister's door. The two occupants of the room turned to her in surprise and Snow paled considerably at the sight of the sword.

"Claire!" Serah gasped, her eyes wide as she scrambled from underneath of Snow. "Claire, please, don't-."

"You promised, Serah." Lightning snarled, eyes glued to the man on the bed. "You promised. Not until you were married."

"Claire, I tried, but-."

"Get out!" the older sister growled.

Serah's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What?"

"Not you. Him. Get out."

"Claire!"

"Get out of my house before you lose something very precious to you."

Lightning was having none of it. Snow quickly grabbed his pants and his trench coat, not daring to grab his shirt which was near the door. Lightning grabbed Serah and propelled her into her own room as she moved from the room to give Snow time to get out. He scrambled down the stairs and raced from the room, the rest of NORA hot on his trail. Lightning turned to her bedroom to see her sister wrapped in her blanket, tears filling the blue eyes.

"Serah, you promised." Lightning said, her voice not as harsh as before now that her anger was receding some.

"Claire, I did try. He… I…"

Lightning shook her head and sighed. "I guess I should have expected that. Did he…?"

"No." Serah said slowly, suspicious of the question.

"And did you?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then go grab a shower and I'll tell you about my night."

Serah slowly turned and moved into the shower, still apprehensive of her sister's mood. Lightning mounted the sword back on the wall and made her way downstairs, plopping on the couch to wait for her sister to finish showering. Serah bounced down the stairs twenty minutes later and sat on the couch next to her sister.

"What happened tonight?" she asked, deep blue eyes shining up at her sister.

"Fang, Sazh and I went to a strip club-."

Serah gasped at the news. "Claire! You're getting upset with me for having sex with Snow when you went and stared at naked women all night?"

"Actually, I didn't get to see anyone naked." Lightning told her. "We were there because we were staking out so one of us could see the owner and talk to them about their liscense to be running the place. I didn't see anyone take off their clothes."

"But that's not anything exciting." Serah pointed out, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, it seems that one of the one of the dancers became very fond of me and danced specifically for me. Then she sat on my lap. By the way, you're allowed to go."

Serah looked up at her in confusion. "You let someone sit on your lap? And they're still alive?"

"Yes, they are still alive. She was… pretty, I guess."

The younger Farron grinned. "You're crushing, Claire."

"I am not!" Lightning huffed. "I have to go back tomorrow in order to see if I can find the owner then as well. She runs it during the day as a café."

"She must be really good at both if her establishment is still up and running." Serah mused.

"I know. Now come on. You've got school in the morning and I've got work." Serah pouted, but complied with her sister, heading up to her room. Lightning grabbed her bedsheets and took them to the basement while Serah sprayed air freshener around and laid out some new sheets. Lightning kissed her sister's forehead before heading to her own bedroom.

**_…_**

Lightning slowly walked into the café and glanced around. Customers filled almost the entire place and waitresses bustled about diligently. Lightning noticed that some of them were the same dancers that she had seen last night and nodded, realizing that the two establishments really were one and the same. She saw Chicken behind the counter with Succubus, taking orders while the ones called Snow Queen, Moe Witch and Corset Witch served the waiting customers. In the kitchen, she saw a flash of pink hair and wondered who that could be. Moving to the counter, Lightning smiled at the man who gave her a grin.

"Hi, welcome to Cross Bite." He said cheerfully. "What can I get for you?"

"Nothing yet. I want to speak to your manager." His smile fell slightly and he glanced to Succubus, who switched places with him.

"Sorry, no one sees the manager without a valid reason." She eyed Lightning suspiciously.

"I just want to ask her some questions." Lightning replied calmly. Succubus still eyed her curiously, so Lightning rolled her eyes and took out her badge, showing it to the azulette. Purple eyes widened in shock before she quickly nodded.

"Tell the manager she has a visitor." She ordered Chicken, who quickly hurried into the kitchen. "Are you going to order anything?" Succubus turned to Lightning nervously.

"Just a cross burger and a rosary shake, please." Lightning murmured, pulling out her wallet.

Succubus nodded and rang the order, Lightning handing her the correct amount of money. The officer sat at a booth and waited for both her order and the manager. Before she could get her meal, a shadow fell over her and Lightning looked up to see a woman smiling down at her. There was a striking resemblance between this woman and Ura, the only difference being the hair color, the eyes and the fact that her smile was huge.

"Hi, I'm Omote. You wished to see me? I figured it was important since you had Tsukune looking pale."

"Tsukune?" Lightning asked dully.

"Ah, right. You might know him as Chicken?"

"Oh yeah. Alright." The darker-haired pinkette gestured to the seat opposite her and Lightning nodded. Omote took her seat and Lightning leaned back against the seat.

"May I ask why you're here?" Omote inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"I want to ask you a few questions about this establishment." Omote nodded. "When did it open?"

"The year I turned nineteen, two thousand eleven." Omote replied easily.

"And what are the hours?"

"We open and close at six." Lightning raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Could you match each person from the nighclub to everyone here?"

Omote nodded and began pointing out the different people. "Succubus and Chicken over there are Kurumu and Tsukune respectively. The waitresses Snow Queen, Moe Witch and Corset Witch are Mizore, Yukari and Ruby. The two men in the kitchen are the male dancers Fang and Wolf, Fang-Fang and Gin respectively."

Lightning's eyes hardened gradually as this woman spoke, not warming to her sunny disposition and wishing she could see Ura around. Speaking of… "Where is Ura?" she inquired.

Omote shifted slightly. "She doesn't work here during the day."

Lightning felt herself sink and sighed. "Alright, as far as I can tell, that's all for right now. Thank you for your time."

"It's no problem." Omote grinned at her. Yukari came over with her meal in a doggy bag and smiled.

Lightning thanked her and nodded her head to Omote before turning and leaving the café. Hopping on her hoverbike, she shook her head in disgust. _Next time, just stick to the nightclub._

* * *

**_Well, that was interesting. It seems Omote is not Lightning's kind of person. Oh well. Review and tell me how you like it/hateit/wanna sleep._**


End file.
